mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
SFCMG: Mobius 77008 "Prentur" (Trisell) (Location)
ZONE Universe 77008 GALAXY Milky Way SOLAR SYSTEM The Solar System PLANET Mobius 77008 “Prentur” ORIGIN In the aftermath of the Xorda attack and the slow reformation of the planet, there was a time when many areas of Earth were shrouded in clouds. From this, the vampires rose up. Many went rampantly around the world, but some groups were smarter. They knew the clouds wouldn’t last forever, and they would need to be ready for when that happened. After the first thousand years of reformation, the vampires were organized enough to begin work. Cities covered in shade from the construction were created, which was well-timed as the chemical clouds had vanished by this point. The chemicals from the clouds were stored in containers for later use, but the vampires found themselves at a new opportunity and problem: their communities were quite appealing and advanced compared to others at the time. The vampires had firearms, low-tech electrical technology such as the telegraph, and long underground series of trains. People were coming to the communities seeking communion, protection, food, and so on. The vampires saw this as an opportunity, and began feeding on those who joined. Anyone who figured out what was happening was turned and blackmailed or simply outright killed. The vampires realized that this wasn’t going to last with the rumors growing. They needed another way to still feed but not arise suspicion. They worked out a system with livestock and the people that joined their communities. Small samples of blood would be taken each night when people slept, and small doses from the livestock of animals as well. This system worked for a time. By the 2000s of Prentur, the vampires had grown in numbers, but so had the people not vampiric. Technology had advanced for the vampires, and they had begun developing the special chemicals from the clouds into mutagens designed to offer protection to vampires from the Sun’s rays. It took many attempts, but over a few generations, the modifications took, and special kinds of vampires were born. These new vampires were born with special layering skin which would become darker as they grew stronger, denser, and more resistant to light. This only worked for their skin, however, but these vampires soon became the dominant of all. The original vampires became undesirables, and quickly began dying off. The original vampires decided that if they were going to go extinct, that they would ruin the new regime as well. They revealed themselves to the world, and tried to oust the new line of vampires. What they didn’t expect is that the new vampires, now called “The Krik Torensen”, played the roles of the heroes. They fought against the old vampires, protecting the non-vampires. They even exaggerated the danger of the original vampires. Soon only the Krik Torensen remained with very few scattered original vampires throughout the world. It was not difficult for the Krik Torensen to trick the rest of the population into thinking they were not vampires. Not only had they been well-integrated into almost all governments on the planet by now, but their biology allowed them to last longer without blood, resist sunlight longer, and even survive contact with silver for a time. While not fully immune, they passed, and now seen as the saviors of the planet, the Krik Torensen rose even higher to power. Many leaders of the vampires wanted to strike then: take over the planet fully and force the non-vampires into the role of livestock simply for their benefit, but a few had the idea that they could simply live among the normal people in public without being revealed. They would rule and set history but there would be no uprisings to deal with, no slavery to worry about. It would be a normal planet almost, at least on the surface. The group proposing the idea were given a time-table. They had to come up with how they would maintain the population without revealing themselves. So, they began with injections. With their advanced technology—and some use of magic—the vampires constructed small devices which they could integrate into the system of everyone on the planet. These small devices would mold with the body, but send microscopic amounts of blood to a pool which would be then distributed to the Krik Torensen. Architecture was filled with shades, massive cities with canopies. The Krik Torensen knew, however, that they needed some sort of appearance to justify the style. Water. They populated cities with water everywhere, underneath floors in stylized glass, and the canopies would turn off and on throughout the day. By the year 2791, the world was a vampire-regulated farm, and no one knew except the vampires. (In Progress) Category:Sonic Fan Character Multiverse Generator Category:Zones Category:Vampire Species Category:Mobius United Continuity